


Dating Act

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soufflé is ultimate wingman, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: After a while of being nagged over whether or not they're dating anyone, the two agree to pretend to be dating.Chaos and confusion ensues.
Relationships: Blue Cheese/Opera Cake (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dating Act

For once, things are peaceful. The two are seated at a small booth in the corner in the pleasantly quiet café. Blue Cheese is scribbling away in a notebook and tapping his foot. He hums under his breath, pausing to adjust his glasses. His cup of tea sits nearby, hardly even touched. 

Across from him, Opera Cake quietly sips at his own drink, cold hazel eyes unreadable. He glances out the window, lost in thought. His script book sits next to him, one hand idly tracing over its slightly rough surface. 

"Hey, are you alright?" The blonde's gentle voice snaps him from his thoughts and he turns to him.

"Yes. I apologize. I just... Have a lot on my mind right now." The singer muses, setting down his cup of tea and tracing his fingers along the bandages around his neck.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Blue Cheese offers softly, leaning a little closer. As those warm blue eyes focus on him, always seeming to sparkle with a sort of innocence he couldn't explain, Opera Cake could feel his heart pounding. Had his companion always been this beautiful? 

Wait, what?  
He shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. "I was mostly thinking about how many people, both in and outside of the troupe, keep asking us if we are seeing anyone." He sighs heavily. "It has become rather bothersome lately." Blue Cheese nods in agreement.

"Mhm, I agree. Even the troupe leader has started asking me about it, and I don't know how to tell him that I don't exactly want to talk about it." The blonde sighs as well, brushing some of his long bangs out of his face. 

A tense sort of silence follows as the two try and think up a way to deal with the issue at hand. The brunet turns back to the window, silently taking in the scenery. A few birds flutter about, the sound of children's laughter lingering in the warm breeze. Perhaps later they could go out and take a walk- warm days like these are rare for this time of year.

Eventually, Blue Cheese snaps his fingers, a bright smile on his face. "I've got an idea!" He exclaims suddenly, eyes shining. The other flinches at his suddenly loud voice, his trance all but shattered.

"Keep your voice down." Opera Cake mutters, rubbing behind one ear. Blue Cheese blinks, then blushes in embarrassment. Right, his companion's ears are rather sensitive, especially to loud, suddenly noises.

"Ah, sorry about that."  
"It will be fine. What is your suggestion?" The brunet asks, sipping at his tea some more.

"We can pretend to be dating! That way, people would know we're 'seeing someone' and they'll quit bothering us over it!" 

The brunet, in a rare out of character moment, spits out his tea in surprise. His pale cheeks quickly turn red as he stumbles on his words. "You- You want to... To do what?!"

"Pretend to be dating so people will stop asking." He replies, tilting his head. He grabs a few napkins to clean up the spilled tea.

"Right. But, um... How would that work? I mean- I know how dating works, but I- How would pretending to date work?" The singer asks after a while of stuttering and stumbling. Blue Cheese can't help but smile gently. Seeing his usually distant and cold companion so flustered is absolutely adorable.

Wait, what?  
He quickly shakes his head, forcing himself to return to the topic at hand."Well, it's like dating, obviously, but..."

"That does not really help explain things." Opera Cake sighs quietly, resting his chin on his hands.

"Hm. Alright, so surely you've seen people on dates, right? It'll be like that, except we'll still be just friends."

"Ah. I think I get it now." Why did it hurt so much when Blue Cheese said they were just friends? That's what they are, right? He pushes the thought aside and looks over at Blue Cheese, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Alright. So... How should we start with this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back on their bullshit!!


End file.
